The Cute Tracker
by happy5214
Summary: After returning from space, Phineas tries to repair the tracker with a "very cute friend" nearby. Obviously Phinbella.


Here is my/our long-awaited/not-as-good follow-up to "Had She Said It..." As you can probably tell, this takes place after "The Chronicles of Meap".

To tell the truth, after the idea that we (me and my brother/co-writer) were going to base a fan-fic on this episode, I/we really couldn't come up with anything. Hint: Candace kissing the ground is the only kissing in the story.

I own a Taylor Swift poster (well not really a poster, I clipped it out of her _Parade_ interview), a bunch of computer programming books, and the complete series of _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ on DVD. (No, not the movie, which I know was horrible without even having to watch it. (It won the _Razzie_, for crying out loud.)) My brother's celebrity crush hasn't been around long enough to have a poster. (I think.) He owns the entire _Diary of a Wimpy Kid_ series, and is obsessed with _Lemonade Mouth_. (Another hint: It's not Bridgit Mendler.) However, we do **not** own _Phineas and Ferb_.

* * *

><p>"Land! Sweet land!" Candace kissed the ground as she said this. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Meap, and she returned home from space. Ferb quipped, "Wait, you've used that line before." To which Candace replied, "Oh."<p>

It was time for Meap to go. He said his goodbyes to his newfound friends, and left on the tricked-out spaceship. But not before Candace made one last attempt to bust them: "Mom! Mom! An alien landed in the backyard, and Phineas and Ferb tricked out his spaceship, and we went up into space, and Phineas and Ferb defeated an intergalactic evil... doer..." As she said that, the spacecraft disappeared from view. As Linda came into the backyard, she expected, as usual, to find absolutely nothing. And that's exactly what she found. To appease Candace, she asked, "So, where is this spaceship, and I already know the answer?" Candace's reply: "The, um, alien left in the ship, and..." Linda cut her off, ordering her to come inside. Ferb also went inside for snacks, leaving Phineas and Isabella alone outside.

Phineas went over to the toolbox. Isabella inquired as to his current activity. He responded by saying, "I'm fixing the Cute Tracker in case Meap comes back." Sarcastically, Isabella replied, "Oh, you mean the one _I_ broke?" Phineas uttered, "Uh, maybe..."

"Oh, here I am," Isabella said to herself. "So sure that _I_ broke Phineas's Cute Tracker, yet he's too ignorant to realize it. Here I am, almost not-so-secretly in love with him, yet he doesn't know that he thinks I'm incredibly cute. Here I am..."

As soon as she said that, Phineas had fixed the Cute Tracker. He announced, "Here, I fixed it! Let's test it out." Isabella thought to herself, _"You shouldn't do that around me."_ And sure enough, once he turned it on, it went, "Cuteness Overload. This device will self-destruct in 5 seconds," and blew up, leaving both Isabella and Phineas covered in soot.

As they cleaned themselves off, they laughed at how horrible they looked. After a little while, they fell into an awkward silence. Isabella thought, _"I knew you thought I was cute! And THAT was proof!" _and Phineas thought, _"Busted!"_

Isabella broke the silence, saying, "I _knew_ that _I_ was the one who broke it. Admit it! You _do_ think I'm immeasurably cute!" Phineas was speechless, responding, "Well, yeah. Wait! Why do you care?" Isabella replied, as if the answer was obvious, "What do you mean why? Because I ll… "

As she was about to confess her love for him, Linda told them to come inside for snacks, saying, "Hey, kids. Why don't you come inside for some carrot sticks." Phineas told Isabella, "We'll continue this talk later, okay?" Isabella was speechless, and all she could muster was, "But… But…"

And they never continued that talk, until…

* * *

><p>To Be Continued, after <em>Across the Second Dimension<em>.

Cliffhanger ending. I promise I/we will resolve it. In a few months.

I'm not going to beg for reviews. I still like them though.


End file.
